pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokepasta Wiki
Welcome to the Pokepasta Wiki. The Pokepasta Wiki is an online community and wiki, which anyone can contribute to at any place, anytime, as long as they have Internet access. The stories within this wiki are varied, covering all sorts of scary or sad subject matters which include, but are not limited to: childhood memories you couldn't forget, games or roms which 'hate' you, creepy stories within the pokemon universe, a life or death situation, death of something, etc. If you are writing about the untimely death of a person, we recommend you write in third person, since who writes when they're dead, right? All stories found on this site are works of fiction, even if the page states otherwise. Also, we have a discord for chatting with fellow pokepasta fans! If you like this wikia, please help us out by showing your friends, it helps us a lot and keeps the wikia alive, if you can even call it that. General Rules There are several rules for everyone's convenience and safety. Three strikes and you're out just like that, so remember to obey the rules. * Don't vandalize pages. Editing someone else's pasta, unless you are fixing syntax or otherwise helping, is usually considered vandalism. * All trollpastas must be written in blog posts, as it keeps it away from the main pages * If you are active, you are allowed to post an unfinished pasta, but only if you plan on finishing it. If you fail to return and finish your pasta, it will be deleted without notice. * Do not take credit for pastas you didn't write. * Respect each other. * Content that could be considered NSFW is prohibited. * Crossover Pokepastas are allowed, but don't go overboard with them. * Don't harass another member of the community. * Every Pokepasta or pokemon related page MUST have the category 'Pokemon' in it, because it's very hard to track down pages that don't have them. * PLEASE get explicit written permission from the artist before uploading images to the wiki! * Don't post comments that are excessively long, or are unrelated, its distracting and it clutters the comment section. * If a page is protected through CC-BY-SA, remember to credit the original author and say that it is protected by CC-BY-SA. * Do not give out your address, phone number or family name to users who you don't trust. Your state/country and first name are still allowed. If a person was caught breaking a rule three times or more, it will result in a ban. Please report a cyberbully or a rule-breaker to an active Administrator or Moderator. Remember it all, and good luck on your stories! Depending on how bad the situation is, we may or may not use the three strikes option, or we will do a vote (Or the owner's will insta ban you). Chat Rules Yes, we have rules for our Webinar Chat too. This is for public safety, and for your own too. These rules MUST be obeyed. When you break a Chat rule for the first time, you will receive a warning. For the second time, you will receive another warning, and on the third time, you may be kicked from the chat. The rules of the chat also apply to the forums. * No links that lead to inappropriate sites * Invitations to games are allowed, but keep in mind that some kids view this wiki, so please consider a game that is rated from G, to PG. * No pornography or other NSFW content is allowed. This will immediately earn you a ban. * Don't start a fight. This might cause local-wiki rivalry, and that's bad as some lead to bans. * Don't discriminate against anyone. Racism, sexism, ableism, homophobia, transphobia and etc. will not be tolerated. * PLEASE keep swearing to the lowest level possible. Please note that there is no rule against saying your personal info in the chat, but we advise you give this information out carefully. Events This is the list of upcoming/ongoing events. WE ARE LOOKING FOR CODERS, SINCE THE WIKIA IS A BIT BLAND, WE NEED SOME VOLUNTEERS. ASK IMTHEAURA OR GRUMPYNINJA ABOUT THIS Tell everyone you know about this wiki! It's a great help, and it keeps the wikia from being inactive! Staff This is the list of the Pokepasta Wiki Staff. MODERATORS IN TRAINING: There are no MITs for the time being due to the inactivity of this wiki. All staff applicants will begin at this stage. ROLLBACKS: * Nordschleifer [ Inactive ] MODERATORS: None at the moment. CHAT MODERATORS: * ShinyVaporeon [ Bot ] GLOBAL MODERATORS: None at the moment. ADMINISTRATORS: * StormidranH202 * GrumpyNinja * SARDONYXXX [ Inactive ] * PurplePuppyLove BUREAUCRATS: * Imtheaura [ Co-owner ] * Luckychibi fear [ Inactive ] (Original owner) * Element02 [ Co-owner ] To contact any of the users above, click on their nametag or go to Contact An Admin/Global Moderator/Moderator . Family Wikis This wiki has 2 sister wikis, 1 Father Wiki, and 1 Mother Wiki. The links to the wikis are below. Everyone is welcome to contribute to the 2 sister wikis. * Father Wiki Link: Creepypasta.wikia.com * Mother Wiki Link: Pokemon.wikia.com * Sister Wiki 1 Link ( Imtheaura's wiki ): pokemoneverafter.wikia.com [ May be deleted ] * Sister Wiki 2 Link ( AngelOfTheSkies's wiki ): pokestories.wikia.com [ Inactive/Dead Wiki ] To go to the wikis above, copy-paste the links into your search tab to find them. You are always welcome to help edit the 2 sister wikis! Help Here are helpful links to help you start writing Pokepastas! We'll add more as they're written, so feel free to make some writing tips. Editor Page Writing More Professionally Basic Of Pokepastas Concerning the Quality of the wiki Pokepasta Cliches and how to Avoid Them Another Article On Cliches Some Friendly Tips for Writing! Category:Browse Category:Meta Category:Community